Bóveda de quirks
by DDDD1416
Summary: Aquí les presento algunos de las habilidades mas extravagantes y potencialmente peligrosas que vagan entre el 80% de la población que tiene un Quirk. Pueden aparecer en futuros fics :D, Siéntanse libres de inspirarse de ellos o compartir ideas ;) . (El concepto fue inspirado por BNHA que le pertenece Kohei Horikoshi)
1. Café exprés

**Quirk: **Café exprés

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario puede aumentar su velocidad base hasta 10 veces por cada 100 gr de cafeína equivalente a una taza de café cargada, puede aumentar y prolongar su velocidad a 30 min por cada taza que tome.

**Desventajas:** Sin embargo el usuario se excede de cafeína puede presentar nerviosismo severo, temblores y taquicardia.


	2. Eslabón perdido

**Quirk: **Eslabón perdido

**Tipo: **Transformación

**Descripción:** El usuario puede sufrir una involución a voluntad transformándose en un cavernícola con aspecto de simio de 5 metros, otorgándole una increíble fuerza bruta y resistencia.

**Desventajas:** La involución ocasiona una degradación de la inteligencia y el razonamiento, lo que lo hace que actué por puro instinto y por consecuencia ataque indiscriminadamente sino se tiene una estricta concentración de usuario.


	3. Ariete

**Quirk: **Ariete

**Tipo: **Mutante

**Descripción:** El usuario tiene dos grandes cuernos carnero en su cabeza, lo cual el permite canalizar a través de ellas grandes cantidades de energía cinética y destruir con poderosas embestidas cualquier cosa a su paso incluso un muro de acero. Sin embargo tiene un límite de golpes por día máximo 20 golpes.

**Desventajas:** si atacante se excede en sus testarazos puede provocar severos contusiones y dolores de cabeza.


	4. Lengua de Babel

**Quirk: **Lengua de Babel

**Tipo: **Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de aprender un idioma nuevo con tan solo escuchar y leer ese idioma por unos minutos, eso incluye lenguas extintas, ficticias, lenguaje de señas e incluso los códigos como el morse. También es capaz de hacer que otra persona aprenda otro idioma con tan solo susúrrale en el oído en ese lenguaje o intercambiar lenguajes entre dos personas distintas.

**Desventajas:** No es apto para el combate, cada vez que aprende una idioma tiene que esperar 30 días para aprender otro y no puede intercambiar o enseñar a otras personas si él no sabe dicho lenguaje.


	5. Propulsión a chorro

**Quirk: **Propulsión a chorro

**Tipo: **Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de expulsar de sus extremidades inferiores una corriente de gas vapor a gran velocidad, permitiéndole volar a grandes velocidades.

**Desventajas: **Solo es capaz de volar en línea recta, no puede dar giros y solo dura en el aire aproximadamente un máximo de 10 minutos. Si excede puede presentar deshidratación.


	6. H2O

**Quirk: **H2O

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario puede manipular los gases de oxigeno e hidrogeno que están en el ambiente formar agua y viceversa separando el agua en dichos gases, también le da control decente de hidroquinesis, esta habilidad puede usarse desde apagar incendios hasta evitar una inundación.

**Desventajas:** En ambientes muy secos este quirk es no es muy útil, la formación de agua suele ser escasa debido a la bajo contenido de hidrógeno en el aire, preferiblemente debe estar cerca de una fuente de agua o un ambiente con suficiente humedad.


	7. Topo

**Quirk: **Topo (nariz de estrella)

**Tipo: **Mutante

**Descripción: **Le otorga al usuario los rasgos y distintas habilidades características de un topo de dicha especie, entre ellos un gran poder de excavación usando enormes garras para moverse por debajo de la tierra como si estuviera nadando y su nariz de estrella sirve como órgano sensorial para detectar enemigos en el hábitat subterráneo.

**Desventajas: **Tiende ser parcialmente ciego en la superficie y sensible a la luz del sol. Su poder solo se limita a la tierra y no puede excavar en concreto.


	8. Horno

**Quirk:** Horno

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario tiene la capacidad de producir grandes cantidades de calor, lo puede utilizar para derretir cualquier cosa que toque incluso el concreto. El usuario es capaz de protegerse de ataques basados en el calor o fuego. Para mantener su calor interior debe consumir alimentos altos en grasa, también puede consumir material combustible como la madera y carbón.

**Desventajas: **Al usarse en exceso puede provocar un sobrecalentamiento en el cuerpo y provocar síntomas similares a la insolación y quemaduras.


	9. Bocina

**Quirk:** Bocina

**Tipo:** Mutante

**Descripción:** Del pecho del usuario le sobresalen un par de bocinas en el pecho, del cual tiene el poder de lanzar poderosas ráfagas de sonidos a través del aire que respira, puede incluso derrumbar una casa de un golpe.

**Desventajas: **Solo puede disparar en una dirección, este quirk si no se tiene un control de su uso y un aceptable cardio, puede provocar dolores en el tórax y afectar el sistema respiratorio y el corazón.


	10. QUIRK CLASIFICADO 1 TOP SECRET

**Quirk:** Los hombres muertos cuentan historias

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** Este rarísimo quirk le permite al usuario con solo el tacto, revivir por 10 minutos a un cadáver volviéndolo un zombie con conciencia y con la capacidad de hablar y escribir. Pero para que funcione debe cumplir 3 requisitos: 1- El cuerpo no debe tener un máximo de 24 horas sin vida. 2- Su cabeza y extremidades superiores deben estar lo menos afectados posibles para que se comunique y 3- No puede revivir una persona por muerte natural o una enfermedad estrictamente terminal. Este es un don ideal para casos policiacos ya que estarían entrevistando al principal testigo del crimen.

**Desventajas: **No puede revivir cuerpos incinerados o totalmente dañados. Si el tacto pasa de los 10 minutos el usuario literalmente gastaría su esperanza de vida para mantener el estado de reanimación y una vez que deje de tocarlo ya no puede reanimarlo otra vez.


	11. Tinta viva

**Quirk:** Tinta viva

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de darle vida a sus dibujos usando su sangre combinada con tinta negra sobre cualquier superficie, el dibujo debe tener las proporciones correctas dependiendo lo que dibuje y su durabilidad y tamaño dependerá de la cantidad de sangre que deba utilizar.

**Desventajas:** La cantidad máxima de sangre que puede utilizar el usuario es de 1.5 litro en óptimas condiciones, si se sobreexcede su cuerpo entrara en shock, tendrá confusión y se debilitara.


	12. Oxidación

**Quirk:** Oxidación

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** Este quirk le permite a su portador oxidar los metales que estén en contacto con la palma de sus manos. La corrosión puede propagarse hasta 20 metros.

**Desventajas:** Su uso excesivo puede producir deterioro en las manos y no puede corroer el concreto, la piedra ni metales nobles como el oro, plata y el platino.


	13. Hueso sable

**Quirk:** Hueso sable

**Tipo:** Transformación

**Descripción:** De cuerpo del usuario pueden salir desde cualquier ángulo largas espinas de huesos tan afiladas como una espada, lo suficientemente afiladas como para cortar una jaula de acero, y tan resistentes como para soportar el impacto de un misil. Este quirk es muy compatible con cualquier estilo del kendo y la esgrima.

**Desventajas:** El usuario siempre experimenta mucho dolor cuando sus espinas salen de la piel y tienden a dejarle heridas. Debe consumir alimentos altos en calcio todo el tiempo para mantener sus huesos afilados.


	14. Corona solar

**Quirk:** Corona solar

**Tipo:** Transformación

**Descripción: **Este quirk consiste literalmente que la cabeza del usuario se convierta en su sol en miniatura, es capaz de hacerse más fuerte absorbiendo la energía solar durante el día, también es capaz de expulsar fuego solar desde su boca o haciendo erupciones de fuego desde su cabeza. En la noche se vuelve una enana roja tornándose en un fuego más frió.

**Desventajas: **Sin embargo al ser un sol el usuario emana demasiada luz a su alrededor encegueciendo a todo el que este cerca de igual manera aplica a la radiación que genera haciéndolo peligroso. Su uso prolongado del límite de 60 minutos provoca insolación severa.


	15. Llave maestra

**Quirk: **Llave maestra

**Tipo: **Transformación

**Descripción: **Los a lo largo de los dedos del usuario se puede formar cualquier una serie de muescas de distinta profundidad y longitud como las de una llave, otorgándole la habilidad de abrir cualquier cerradura sin problemas, incluso es capaz de crear sus propias puertas con solo enterrar su sólido dedo llave en una pared. Los dedos pueden atravesar la madera y el concreto para crear las puertas. Es una joya de la infiltración.

**Desventajas: **No es bueno para el combate. Los dedos se les dificultan mucho más enterrarse en paredes de metales resistentes y tampoco evita que se activen sistemas de alarmas al abrirlas.


	16. Domador de tornados

**Quirk:** Domador de tornados.

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** Este quirk le permite a su usuario con el aleteo de sus brazos y con movimiento de patada de las piernas crear tornados de aire de diferentes tamaños para atacar y repeler a sus oponentes, también puede tocar y manejarlos como su fueran una extensión de su cuerpo, incluso puede volar propulsándose así mismo con la fuerza del tornado.

**Desventajas: **El usuario deber un buen control de este poder, ya que un descuido el tornado puede hacerse demasiado grande para controlarlo y volverse destructivo.


	17. Germinación

**Quirk: **Germinación

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de acelerar el crecimiento de cualquier semilla vegetal e incluso las esporas a niveles gigantescos. También le da la habilidad de controlar las plantas que haya hecho crecer usándolas como ataque, defensa y restricción.

**Desventajas: **El usuario solo puede controlar las plantas de las semillas que crecieron no puede controlar otras plantas ajenas a su alrededor. Y solo puede tener el dominio vegetal hasta de un radio de 200 metros a su alrededor, pasando ese límite se pierde.


	18. Afilar

** Quirk:** Afilar

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de darle filo a cualquier objeto que sea frotado sobre su piel aspera, puede afilar desde plumas, papel, pedazos de metal, tela incluso las hojas de los árboles. Entre más se frote el objeto mayor será el filo, y tales objetos se convierten en peligrosas armas cortantes.

**Descripción:** La piel puede sufrir lesiones si se frota al objeto de manera excesiva y prolongada. Además de que el objeto se desgataría.


	19. Electro estática

**Quirk:** Electro estática

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz acumular un exceso de carga eléctrica en su cuerpo al frotar su cabello de manera rápida, puede generar hasta 800 000 voltios. Puede utilizar la electricidad estática en ataques de largo alcance y también esa energía tiene un efecto estático que mantiene objetos y oponentes pegados en las superficies.

**Desventajas**: La mayor debilidad de este quirk es el agua, si el usuario se moja puede entrar en cortocircuito y perder sus poderes. Es recomendable tener el cabello largo. Tenerlo corto no produce mucha energía.


	20. QUIRK CLASIFICADO 2 TOP SECRET

**Quirk:** Epidemia

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción: **Este quirk le da la habilidad al usuario que controlar los microorganismos que se encuentren en el ambiente, puede ser potencialmente peligroso ya que el usuario es capaz de crear sus propias enfermedades modificando la estructura del virus o la bacteria haciéndolos incurables si se lo propone y provocar así efectos de categoría pandémica, Sin embargo también puede curar enfermedades creando increíbles vacunas y antibióticos.

**Desventajas: **El usuario tiende a estar enfermo todo el tiempo, presentando síntomas de resfriado y tos.


	21. Desarme

**Quirk:** Desarme

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de desarmar o desmoronar cualquier estructura armada con el tacto de las manos, un ejemplo seria desarmar un auto a piezas, un arma de fuego o un edificio desarmando sus piezas de soporte.

**Desventajas**: El efecto del desarme solo se aplica en estructuras hecha con varias piezas por lo que los objetos de una sola pieza no les afecta un ejemplo sería una pared hecha de puro hierro o un bate de béisbol de madera.


	22. Semáforo

**Quirk:** Semáforo

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario de este quirk tiene la capacidad cambiar luces de colores en sus ojos de color rojo, amarillo y verde, cada color tiene un efecto diferente con cualquier objeto en movimiento o ser vivo que este en su rango visual: rojo se detiene por completo congelándolo, amarillo lo ralentiza y verde vuelve a la normalidad.

**Desventajas**: El orden de los colores siempre ira rojo amarillo y verde, no es posible otro patrón. Si objetivo es demasiado rápido para los reflejos del usuario no tendrá efecto el quirk.


	23. Neumático

**Quirk:** Neumático

**Tipo: **Mutante

**Descripción:** La piel del usuario es similar al del duro caucho color gris oscuro, incluso tiene patrones de relieve de un verdadero neumático que recorren todo su cuerpo. Con estas características es extremadamente resistente a los impacto y a la fricción, incluso es capaz de hacerse "bola" y girar a grandes velocidades como una rueda.

**Desventajas**: Si el usuario va demasiado rápido puede perder el control y no tener la capacidad de frenar. La piel del usuario se desgasta cada cierto tiempo dependiendo del uso y tomara 24 horas horas para que se restaure.


	24. Seda

**Quirk:** Seda

**Tipo: **Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario tiene la habilidad de producir hilo de seda de la punta de sus dedos puede producir grandes cantidades dependiendo del colágeno de su cuerpo, el usuario es capaz de manejar los hilos de tal manera que puede llegar a grandes distancias con ellos, usándolos como arma para cortar materiales tan duros como la piedra o para atar momentáneamente a un enemigo.

**Desventajas**: La seda que produce es extremadamente inflamable, lo cual la hace muy débil ante situaciones que involucren fuego.


	25. Geiser

**Quirk:** Geiser

**Tipo: **Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de tragar agua hasta un total de 100 litros, el cual puede calentar en su cuerpo a más de 100° C y luego expulsarlo con gran potencia y presión como un cañón a un alcance de 100 metros.

**Desventajas: **El usuario igual puede absorber el agua que está en el ambiente pero le lleva más tiempo, este quirk debe tener disponible una fuente de agua. Otro inconveniente es debe esperar 2 minutos para volver a disparar otra erupción.


	26. Catador Animal

**Quirk:** Catador animal

**Tipo: **Transformación

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de transformarse en cualquier animal siempre y cuando haya consumido una muestra de su ADN ya sea sangre o pelo, su cuerpo metaboliza el ADN con rapidez que solo le tomara 30 segundos transformarse.

**Desventajas: **Las transformaciones solo duran 30 minutos y no puede transformarse en el mismo animal si ya lo hizo con anterioridad, solo hasta que consuma otra muestra. La muestra debe estar en buenas condiciones si no el quirk no se activa.


	27. Aromaterapia

**Quirk:** Aromaterapia

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario de este quirk es capaz de emanar una hermosa fragancia que tiene propiedades curativas y relajantes para quitar el dolor y el estrés también sirve como un revitalizante para la fatiga. Debido a la naturaleza del quirk el usuario es capaz de consumir todo tipo de plantas medicinales, flores y frutas creando así exquisitas esencias.

**Desventajas: **Es malo el en combate, ya que esta mas orientado a la atención médica.


	28. Pirotecnia

**Quirk:** Pirotecnia

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de generar combustión de su cuerpo en forma de fuegos artificiales, puede atacar con flamas, chispas y humo de diferentes colores ya que dentro de su cuerpo arden químicos como el azufre, carbono y nitrato. El nivel de daño que puede alcanzar es casi equivalente como lo hace el fuego.

**Desventajas: **Los disparos de combustión son muy aleatorios, la mitad de la veces no van en tiempo ni dirección y no dan en el blanco y sin un estricto control el usuario explotaría liberando fuegos artificiales a su alrededor.


	29. Jaguar

**Quirk: **Jaguar

**Tipo: **Mutante

**Descripción:** El usuario de este quirk le da la apariencia de un jaguar y tiene todas las características físicas del gran félido, por lo que le da fuerza, velocidad, sentidos mejorados como el olfato y el oído. También es capaz de nadara grandes distancias.

**Desventajas**: Debido a su naturaleza depredadora se puede volver agresivo si huele mucha sangre, lo cual lo despoja de mucho de su razonamiento.


	30. QUIRK CLASIFICADO 3 TOP SECRET

**Quirk:** Atrapa sueños

**Tipo: **Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de entrar a los sueños de la personas cuando están dormidos, este puede crear, dar forma, entrar y manipular los sueños de uno mismo y de otros, incluyendo modificar, fabricar, sentir y observar sueños y pesadillas promoviendo tanto la curación espiritual como el daño permanente de su mente. También puede ingresar al subconsciente para poder robar conocimientos, experiencia, memorias e información.

**Desventajas: **El usuario debe estar igualmente dormido y solo puede estar en el mundo de los sueños por 1 hora si pasa ese limite automáticamente sale del sueño.


	31. Ejercito de un hombre

**Quirk:** Ejercito de un hombre

**Tipo: **Emisión

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de aumentar su poder físico si se enfrenta a mas de un oponente, entre mas enemigos este en su rango de visión mas poderoso sera.

**Desventajas: ** El efecto no se aplica si enfrenta a un solo oponente incluso si es mas fuerte, lo cual lo dejara en su fuerza base.


	32. Gula Material

**Quirk:** Gula Material

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario de este quirk es capaz de masticar y tragar cualquier tipo de material inorgánico sin dañar su sistema digestivo y digerirlo mas rapido.

**Desventajas: **Su estomago tiene un limite de lo que puede comer si se sobrepasa vomita.


	33. Estallido Minero

**Quirk:** Estallido Minero

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de hacer estallar cualquier Objeto hecho de un mineral con el toque de sus manos. Entre mas en bruto sea el mineral mas fuerte sera la explosión por que los metales son mas débiles.

**Desventajas: **No puede hacer que los objetos exploten si son de origen vegetal o derivado del combustible fósil.


	34. Sirena Tritón

**Quirk: **Sirena/ Tritón

**Tipo: **Mutante

**Descripción:** El usuario de este quirk (dependiendo del genero )literalmente tiene la fisiología de una clásica sirena o tritón del mar con una cola de pez, su mutación le concede muchos atributos como ser capaz respirar bajo el agua, de nadar a grandes velocidades, comunicarse con la vida marina y su canto puede hipnotizar a las personas sobre todo a los hombres (este ultimo es exclusivamente para el genero femenino).

**Desventajas**: Debe mantenerse en el agua todo el tiempo, no puede mantener en tierra firme por mucho tiempo lo cual sufriría de deshidratación.


	35. Abstracto

**Quirk:** Abstracto

**Tipo: **Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario tiene la capacidad de alterar la forma y los colores de cualquier objeto o imagen que toque en formas retorcidas y casi sin sentido como si fuera una obra de arte abstracto, puede retorcerlos a tal punto que incluso dejaran de funcionar por ejemplo una pistola la puede transformar en una rara flor retorcida. También lo puede hacer con seres vivos pero es demasiado peligroso ya que al darle una apariencia abstracta podría hacerle daño irreversible.

**Desventajas: **Este quirk es muy impredecible ya que el usuario no puede elegir la forma que tomara ni el color, simplemente tomara una forma aleatoria.


	36. Araña

**Quirk:** Araña

**Tipo: **Mutante

**Descripción:** El usuario de este quirk le da la apariencia parecida a una araña como seis pares de brazos, cuatro ojos y grandes colmillos, también le permite realizar una variedad de habilidades de una araña , como trepar por las paredes, lanzar telarañas muy resistentes desde su boca, agilidad mejorada y de sus colmillos inyecta un potente veneno.

**Desventajas: ** Debido a la biología arácnida del usuario puede ser muy sensible a los fármacos, puede ser fácilmente drogado incluso con cafeína


	37. Clonación

**Quirk: **Clonación

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario de este quirk es capaz de clonarse hasta 15 copias de si mismo.

**Desventajas: **Cada vez que se clona solo lo hace su cuerpo pero no la ropa por lo cual siempre sus clones estarán desnudos, ademas sus clones no son muy resistentes ya que al recibir un golpe fuerte se hacen polvo.


	38. Estaciones Poderosas

**Quirk:** Estaciones Poderosas.

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de tener cuatro tipos de quirk dependiendo de la estación del año en que se encuentre, primavera: Manipulación Vegetal, Verano: Poderes de fuego, otoño: poderes de viento e invierno: poderes de hielo.

**Desventajas: **Los poderes que el usuario tienden a negarse si el clima no concuerda a la estación, un ejemplo seria si lloviera en verano lo cual sus poderes de fuego se irían o si todavía hace calor en invierno. El usuario siempre tiene que estar pendiente del cambio climático ya que puede negar su quirk.


	39. Armadura Petrea

**Quirk: **Armadura Pétrea

**Tipo: **Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario de este quirk es capaz de atraer a su cuerpo cualquier fuente de piedra o concreto para hacer una armadura.

**Desventajas**: Si Alguna parte de la armadura se destruya no se podrá regenerar solo hasta que dos tercera partes de la armadura falten.


	40. QUIRK CLASIFICADO 4 TOP SECRET

**Quirk:** Deja vu.

**Tipo: **Emisor

**Descripción: **Este extraño quirk le permite al usuario repetir la acción de cualquier cosa o persona en una área de 30 metros al retroceder en cronoquineticamente en reversa , por ejemplo si un enemigo golpea con la derecha repetirá la acción o si un auto se estrella este retrocederá y lo volverá hacer. Tambien sirve como una especie de precognición ya que el usuario tiene la sensación de ya haber vivido' o experimentado cualquier evento que suceda.

**Desventajas: **Este quirk solamente puede repetir solamente dos veces un objetivo, una tercera vez no es posible, a menos que la acción sea diferente.


	41. Francotirador

**Quirk: **Francotirador

**Tipo: **Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario de este quirk puede "marcar" cualquier objetivo con su vista con un punto de luz, y dichos objetivos no pueden esquivar los tiros que realice el usuario con cualquier cosa, balas, flechas, cuchillos etc. Siempre dará en el blanco, ademas le da una vista mejorada de 20/3.

**Desventajas: **Este quirk es estrictamente a distancia, ya que si el objetivo esta cerca a menos de 15 metros no podrá marcarse.


	42. Pimiento Dragón

**Quirk: **Pimiento Dragón

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario de este quirk tiene la capacidad de lanzar gigantescas bolas de fuego desde su boca al consumir chiles o pimientos muy picantes. Entre mas picante sea el chile mas poderosa sera la flama.

**Desventajas: **Su uso excesivo puede provocar mucho ardor en la garganta y estomago dejando al usuario incapaz de escupir fuego.


	43. Burbuja

**Quirk:** Burbuja

**Tipo:** Emisor

**Descripción:** El usuario es capaz de crear desde su boca burbujas de jabón de gran tamaño alrededor de el mismo o de otras personas, las cuales resisten grandes impactos físicos como autos que van a gran velocidad, balas, explosiones incluso resiste armas filosas. También pueden sumergirse bajo el agua y respirar en ellas.

**Desventajas: **El usuario solo puede realizar hasta 5 burbujas a la vez y estas solo duran menos de 5 minutos. Si se excede del limite perderá el aliento.


End file.
